Gaius Gracchi
Summary Gaius Gracchi was a Human male born in the Western Kingdom in Morunia to a poor father and a mother he never knew. He worked as a stable-boy in Holland, then was found by Ser Gregory Dolfray and knighted. He served as a Western Attiles, being embassy guard in the Central Castletown. He died in Holland, fighting Gregory Dolfray. Appearance & Inventory Gaius stood at 5'10, with a muscular body. He had a thick beard, with a thick head of hair. He wore the Attiles armour, without a helmet. He carried a Pernach Mace and a Scutum Shield, usually strapped to his back. He wore an amulet depicting Aguara around his neck Religion and personal details Gaius was a devout Aguarist, often carrying his amulet. He was friends with Joseph, as well as Sae. His rivals were Hel and Gregory. He looked up to Damian Adres, as well as the other paladins. He was a devout Western Nationalist but respects Albert Karalis and some of the Central Knights. Biography Born in Morunia to an extremely poor family in Morunia, Gaius learned that life wasn't fair from the very beginning. His mother, the woman who kept the family somewhat financially stable, died during childbirth. His father, a merchant who had ran out of money years prior, had to now provide for a young son. At the age of 4, Gaius met a group of other young boys throwing stones at an old man. Gaius picked up a stone to throw at the old man, it missed and instead hit the boy at the front. They all chased Gaius but he managed to knock one of them unconscious and hid behind the inn. His father turned to drink shortly after he turned 14 so he began to work for himself. He travelled to Holland to become a stableboy, returning at age 16 to go to his fathers funeral. While in Morunia, two men wearing a hauberk and chainmail were speaking of going on an adventure. He offered to join them. As Gaius was muscular, they accepted. On this trip, Gaius met Gregory Dolfray and his squire, Cedric. He also met Lucas, a smuggler who aided the knights. They travelled to the outpost in Holland, where two black-knights attacked them. He grabbed a crossbow from the outpost tower, aiming down at one of the black-knight's exposed neck. He fired a bolt, killing the black-knight. He was then attacked by the second black knight, where Gaius managed to push him off the ledge back onto the battlefield where he was eventually defeated by Gregory. This event marked Gaius as a capable warrior. However, one of the black-knight's had tampered with Cedric's mind. Cedric attacked Gregory, eventually being trapped in the outpost. Gregory took Gaius as his squire and they began their trip to the Central Castletown. Note, this happened ICly Gregory knighted Gaius as Ser Geraint Northcolt on 351 PD. Gregory became a Central Knight shortly after, but Gaius refused to become a knight. He instead went as Ser Geraint in the Central Countryside, offering his cheap service to peasants and noblemen alike. He did a job for Count Godfried von Regen-Bak, who hired him to be his marshal. Gaius managed the Count's personal Warband, keeping them in good shape. He returned to Morunia on leave to buy his old house. While searching the attack he found his mothers diary. This revealed that his mother was a Western Paladin, who had left the service to marry Gaius's father. This, along with some other events in the Western Castletown showing how they dealt with Mancers (Who Gaius disliked because he thought they "cheated" in battle) lead him to pledge allegiance to the Golden Banner. He said farewell to Gregory without warning and left to join the Western Military. He was in the Western Military for a little over 3 months, when he was selected to become an Attiles due to his prowess in battle. He was assigned to the Western Embassy in the Central Castletown, where he reunited with Gregory once more. They came to blows over allegiance, where Gregory named Gaius a traitor. Gaius met Sae, the daughter of the baker in Central. They were friends, but when an electromancer named Hel attacked him because of his allegiance to the West, naming him a "Mancer-Killer", Sae chose Hel over Gaius. Sae had previously met Hel and were close friends, which crippled Gaius. Gaius called upon his friend Joseph, the brother of the late Lucas who had aided him when he was a knight, they lured Hel into an alleyway. They beat Hel within an inch of his life until Albert Karalis caught Joseph and Hel fighting. Joseph ratted Gaius out, leading an investigation to occur. A shady drow had influenced the process, defending Hel and swaying many of the Central Guard to Hel's side. Despite Albert's best efforts, Gaius was believed to have attacked him and should have been punished. Gaius went for a drink in the inn, when Hel attacked him with a dagger. He was severely injured, being hospitalised within the embassy. Gregory proposed that Gaius attempted to provoke a war between the two kingdoms, meaning that the Central Guard busted down the doors of the Embassy to find him. Albert couldn't do anything, as Gaius was sent to the Generals to be the punished. The Generals saw Gaius as innocent but punished him for heating up tensions between the kingdoms. His pay was cut for a week, but he was sent back to the embassy. note, this happened ICly In 351 PD, Gaius deserted from the Western Army to combat Gregory. They met at the outpost where Gaius got his first kill, in Holland. A long gruelling battle occurred. Gregory lost his left leg and his face being severely damaged, but Gaius was overwhelmed. Gaius managed to get a final blow to Gregory's face then fell to the floor. He said, in his final words, "Goodbye, Gregory." Gaius died with a smile on his face, knowing he was finally bested by his old master. His Pernach Mace, Aguara Amulet and Scutum were delivered to his teenage bastard son, his only next of kin. This teenager is called Faldor, and works on the vineyard alone. The owner of the Vineyard, Adovardo Malipiero, went missing and currently the operation is ran by a Hollyhock family representative known as Luddruk.